


We Are All Just Notes On The Staff

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now in high school, all twelve of these students must face general difficulties that are seen, along with the pressure and competition of choir. With the turmoil of the competing schools, can ties form or will the bonds of friendship be lost? Humanstuck AU. All 12 post-scratch trolls humanized and stuck in a high school. I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Pt. 1

I rest my head on Sollux’s shoulder, fiddling with the food on my plate. We can’t pay for me to bring food from home, so I get the free school food. It sucks. I push the tray away and sit up so I can grab my Japanese learning dictionary. Ever since Damara, my sister, became an over the top Otaku she hasn’t uttered a word in anything but Japanese, and I sort of want to understand her. Before I can open the translation dictionary, I have someone getting my attention.

“Hey, Aradia, can I show you something?” Nepeta asks from across the table.

“Sure, what is it?” I question, a cheery smile on my face.

She flips to a page in her sketchbook and turns it around. I see a picture of me and Sollux singing together with music notes around us, playing off the fact that we’re both in choir. It must’ve been hard for her to draw, because she really thinks Equius and I would work well as a couple. It’s also another little, more like huge, known fact that Equius has a small, scratch that, enormous, crush on me. He’s nice and all, but I’m not quite sure how we’d work together.

“Hey, NP, that’s pretty good,” Sollux compliments from next to me, a smile on his face. He has a small lisp, but it isn’t too noticeable, and it doesn’t happen while he’s singing. He turns to me and says, “I think she captured your beautifulness perfectly.”

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

“Taaaaaaaavros!”

Oh god, not again.

“Hey, Tavros~!” I can hear her yell from behind me. I wheel myself faster. “Hey, paraplege-ass, wait up,” she calls again, closer. She shoves her stuff on my lap, her long dyed black hair tickling my ears.

“Vriska, I don’t want your stuff on my lap. I’m not your rolling desk,” I state. Rufioh, my older brother, has been saying to not let her push me around. Doesn’t really help when I have handles and a set of wheels.

“Oh, shut it and let me take the elevator with you. Say I’m your chaperone or you’re off a cliff,” she commands.

“Didn’t the cliff thing already happen..?” I question, making her hesitate.

“You know we don’t talk about that,” she says in a low mutter and I know I’ve struck a nerve. I stay quiet to not make her go emotionally overboard. She clicks the button on the lift and we stand, well I sit, in silence as the passing time rush flows around us, a current curving around an island in the middle of a river. Everyone knows not to get between us, or she’ll freak.

At the top of the awkward elevator ride (both of us were silent the whole way) she gives me a more than gentle push off and whips me around the corner, causing me to clutch the arm of my chair. She drops me at my next class, grabs her stuff, and starts heading down the hallway to her class two rooms down.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

“Really?” she looks up at me, a blush coming to her cheeks. “I don’t look that pretty, I can assure you that.”

I look down into her brown-burgundy eyes and give her a questioning look then make my face go neutral. “I guess you’re right, you aren’t that pretty.”

Her eyes look like they’re going to tear up and I know I hit something and I know I’m going to get slapped for this next thing. “You aren’t that pretty because pretty can’t possibly describe how gorgeous I, and how everyone else should, think you are.”

There it is, the slap. My face stings, but I sure as hell know she could have done worse. It was a joke slap more for show, her and I both know that. “Sollux!” she shouts only loud enough for the table to hear. “You bastard. I half actually thought you meant it.”

“Why would I insult you? You’re too perfect,” I state, getting an aww from Nepeta across the table. We turn and talk to a couple of our other friends.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

“Hey, loser!” I hear from behind me. Oh great, it’s happening again. “Choir boy, turn around!” I hear again. I roll my eyes as I turn.

The assailant has a smirk on his face. “You know, choir is for girls, and sissies, right?” He questions. Like I care, so I just stand there. “Hey, answer me!” the guy yells, and damn, he’s almost a foot taller than me.

“No,” I snap, my voice dripping with sarcasm. “I guess I didn’t.”

“Well, I guess I have to fix that,” he states, a smug look on his face as he takes a poorly aimed swing at me. I easily duck and deck him in the face, just as my choir teacher, Mr. Beq, steps out. The dude is now on his butt, on the floor, holding his face.

“Karkat? What was that for?” Mr. Beq exclaims, a look of pure shock on his face.

“The kid tried to punch me because I’m in choir, so I hit him back.”

“Kanaya, is this true?” he asks, and I turn. Kanaya had been there the whole time.

“Yes,” she stammers, trying to gain her composure.

“Take his assailant to the nurse, Karkat, go to the main office and file an incident report,” he commands, all for the wellbeing of his students.

“What if I don’t want to file a report?” I question.

“Did I ask?” he questions, walking back into the choir room so then class may start by the time the bell rings.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

“Hey, Equius. I bet I can run faster than you and finish the lap more quicker!” I challenge, looking at his dark brown face.

“Nepeta, I’m not sure you know what you’re up against, and for heaven’s sake, use proper grammar,” he looks over. Without his sunglasses it’s so much easier to read his emotions.

“Like I ever have, you face-silly. You know why. And anyways, I was second at the last cross country meet, only behind that one kid from Hawerton,” I rebuttal. I think rebuttal’s a good word. It has butt in it, it’s obviously good.

“Fine,” he resigns. I immediately take off, leaving him in my dust. He has strength and I could never beat him in weights, but I have the endurance, and am a fast lightning bolt who rips across the horizon like a strip. I’m first around the first corner. That doesn’t quite sound right, I am the first person out on the track and I am going around the first corner. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. I love that sound. Not really, it’s just fun to repeat stuff. It’s the sound my feet make against the concrete of the track that goes around the sports field. After another minute or two I get back to the start. It’s a three quarter mile track. I plop my butt on the ground and start fiddling with the grass on the field. Rip rip rip rip rip. Equius isn’t far behind Andrew, but Andrew isn’t far behind either. I see all this out of my peripherals. I don’t look up. I don’t like looking up. I don’t like it when people look at me. I feel like they’re all trying to stare into my soul. It’s irrational, I know, but still.

“Nepeta, do you wish to run another lap?” Equius questions as he jogs up.

“Of course,” I state. Isn’t it obvious?

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

Oh god, what in righteous heaven cursed me to have to listen to this? He just keeps going on and on about how horrible dicks guys are towards choir kids. Boy, have I heard this speech before. I keep a good face on, though. He’s one of my closest friends.

“I mean, really. How hard can it be to just fucking accept the fact that a guy is in choir? I think they’re just jealous that I can sing better that their swaddle-assed faces. You know what? They are jealous, because I’m better than them, and always will be. They are such low miscreants, they will bask in my almighty glory, for I am their god, and they should just accept that.”

“Karkat…”

“And, I might add, they are probably the most imbecilic out of all the schools in the district. It’s like they put all the couch fuckers in one place.”

“Karkat.”

“Huh?”

“You’re rambling again, and the security guard is starting to follow us because of your language,” I state calmly.

“Well boo hoo, he can just deal.”

“We really need to be heading back to the choir room.”

“Yeah, fine. Whatever you say, mom,” he snarks.

“Sometimes I think I am your mother.”


	2. Welcome Pt 2

He claims he’s innocent, but I can smell the guilt on him. His pearescent white teeth mask the rot he really spew out into my courtroom. I’ve been here so long, I saw this building be built, and helped, so how dare he impede on my justice. He’s just rambling with more lies, more rot! 

His hair is all slicked back into what would be a comb over if he hadn’t gotten hair replacement surgery, with taxpayer’s money. Taxpayer’s good, hard-earned money that they worked hours for and gave to the government for better roads, better healthcare, you name it. But they didn’t give that money for this screwy guy to have better hair, no-sirey. I can guarantee you that one fact. 

I can smell the lies he pours from his mouth, taste the deceit! But he still just won’t stop. I want to say something, but that would be disrespectful to the judge if I interrupt. When he’s done with his sentence, I shout, “Objection!”

“Excuse me?”

“Huh?” I say looking up. Mr. Beq is looking directly at me. I’m in seep shit now…

“Would you mind saying why you object to the plain facts I have written on the board?” he questions, looking almost comical with his raised eyebrow. 

“I don’t, sorry, I was just in my thoughts, I shouldn’t have shouted out or let my thoughts wander, sorry,” I apologize. He gives me a curt nod and continues with his lesson. You always need to treat your teacher like the judge of a courtroom, and all the students are the accused.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

“Get out of here, you bastard. I don’t want you in my house anymore!”

“Fuck no, my clothes are in your room.”

“Well they’ll be on the porch in five, get them or don’t.”

“I’m not waiting that long!”

“Well you better, or the cops will be called.”

“Fine, fuck you bitch, I hope you and your asshole family all die in a godforsaken hole.”

“Fine!”

I hear a sound of heavy stomps and a door slam, then only slightly lighter steps coming up the stairs. Once they pass my room, my door creaks open. “Hey, Vriska?” I don’t look up. “Vriska…”

“Go away,” I huff.

“Now why would I do that? I’m your older sister and you know how I care about you,” he voice is soft, soothing if I didn’t know better.

“Aranea, fuck off,” I say shortly.

“Vriska, I will not fuck off. I want to help you through this, like I wish someone did with me. I want to be here for you, honestly… Please, let me help,” she looks worried, I can see through my one eye when I look up. 

“What happened the last time I let you help me?” I flip the conversation the only way I know how.

“That was years ago, Vriska,” she states. I listen to mom’s footsteps running down the stairs with Rodney “the rod”’s stuff before answering.  
“You still haven’t answered.”

“You fell out of a tree and snapped your shoulder, rupturing the nerve and having to get it amputated..?” she whispers, looking down. How I despise her.

“Exactly, that is why you’re a bitch!” I yell.

She sits there, wide eyed. Looking down, she adjusts the base of her dress, tracing the hem with her index finger. She looks so lost, like she’s about to start crying. Weak, that’s what I call it. “Grow up and get out of my sight!”

Aranea stares at me for a few seconds, then stands up, walking past mom on the way out, slamming the door. 

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

“Hey, we’re going to the range! Want to invite Ms. Leijon and her family?” Horrus exclaims down the stairs.

“Of course,” I shout back. “They always go unless they’re busy!”

“Well check!”

I grab out my phone and call the house number.

“Hello, Leijons! This is Meulin.”

“Meulin, do you and your family with to go shooting at the range?” I inquire. There’s quite a bit of shouting from one end of the house to the other. The typical. A woman’s voice comes on the line.

“Hi, Equius. The church doesn’t need me today, so I’m pretty sure we can make it. The usual?” Ms. Leijon asks. I shout to my father and he confirms. 

“That would be an affirmative. See you there in ten, then?”

“See you then! Love you,” she adds in.

I sigh, then reply with the customary response of a “Love you too, goodbye,” before I hang up the phone. As I jog up the stairs, I hear Horrus fumbling about in his room. I open the door and look in to see a ripped bow bag and a quite guilty face. I give him a long glare before relaying the information about the Leijon’s whereabouts in the next ten minutes. I also notify him that he’ll have to ask Nepeta’s mom to sew him a new one.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

Man, I can just see all the twisty swirls and the colors. They’re like little miracles, floating about. It was better earlier. It’s starting to turn into just a big dull blur. It’s never been the same since the first time. It was all too good when I first tried the miracles, but the miracles haven’t all up and been coming to me as often. I stand as the wave does and just go with the flow. I’ll end up in my next class somehow. 

When I sit down I just go back into my little pocket of euphoric ecstasy. Most of my day is all like this. Days blur together, I couldn’t even tell you the date. I haven’t seen my best friend today, either. I know he’s okay though, the miraculous messiahs have got him. My big bro and I are going to a meeting tonight.

It’s something we swore not to talk about, even in our heads.

Anyone could be all up and listening to this shit.

Imagine who’s listening to my head. Losers. What’s in my old noggin that they want to listen to?

Lunch bell, time for a smoke.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

“Cronus, what is that in your mouth?”

“What, this?” he gestures to the cigarette in his mouth.

“Yes, that shit. You know dad w-will be pissed if he sees you with that,” I say to him. My stutter irritates me a lot. I hate it. It’s been around since I got bullied for being gay in fifth grade. I hadn’t come out yet, but still. It has never stopped since. My dad doesn’t know. God, I can’t imagine what would happen if my dad found out. He’s been a navy captain for ten years, twenty years of service prior. I really don’t want to disappoint him. 

“I don’t light it. It’s a metaphor. You put the killi-“

“Don’t care. I saw it on tumbr like, a month ago. It’s old as shit.”

“Da book’s still in style.”

“You don’t even like that genre!”

“Maybe me liking it is another meta-“

“No. No. W-what are you even wearing, Cro?” I exclaim, looking at the rags he calls clothing.

“Vhat? It’s my greaser outfit. What do you expect me to wear?” he complains. His accent is so fake, I hate it.

“Actual clothing without holes. When the bloody hell has leather jackets been in except for fifties biker gangs?”

“Excuse me, but cool guys wear them.”

“Umm, no. W-wear one of the nice jackets I bought you for your birthday.”

“Nah, they’re too girly.”

“Too girly? W-what do you mean too girly?” I inquire incredulously.

“I mean too girly. And anyways, there are still biker gangs that wear stuff like this,” he states, an overly smug look on his face.

“Yeah, well fuck you!”

“Hey, we’re brothers. I think that’s a little thing called incest. Plus, I’m not gay,” he retorts.

“Oh my god Cronus, that is not what I meant and you know it. Also, you’re gay as hell, don’t deny it.”

“I am not gay vwatsoever.”

“Oh, do you need me to prov-ve it?”

“Go ahead, what evidence do you have?”

I immediately take out my phone and pull up a picture, showing it to him. He takes a look at it and blushes furiously. “W-Where’d you get that?!” he exclaims, grabbing the phone from my hands. His whole face goes red with embarrassment, his mouth and eyes going wide open with shock. Cronus’s face then contorts into a wicked snarl, staring right back at me.

“How in the fuck did you get this?” he leaps forward and pins me against the wall by my throat, showing me the picture. By now he’s totally forgotten about his fake accent and has lapsed into Scottish. “Answer me, you son of a bitch.”

“You two w-were in the fucking orchard on the day the maid and I w-went to check on the apples. She didn’t see anything, but I sure as hell did,” I reply, trying to keep my cool.

He stares at me for a while, then shoves the phone into my hand and storms off, letting go.

I look down at the picture of my older brother and Kankri kissing under one of the trees in the apple orchard.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

Jeez, who even let this chick in? I mean, really, she isn’t even wearing the uniform. Not that she’d look anything like me in it, but still. She could at least get in the damn thing.

“Hey, new girl, where’s your uniform?” I yell across the pool.

“I left it in the locker room… why?” she looks up.

“Because, in case you didn’t get the memo, you wear it to all practices, no matter what,” I say as I start walking towards her.

She looks around, blinking a bit before looking at me.

“Why is it in the locker room?” I interrogate. She mutters something that I can’t hear. “Gill, you’re gonna have to speak up.”

“It’s too small. You gave me a size too small and it digs into my ass crack,” she says. Does she even know who she’s talking to? If I were to guess, I’d say no, since she said something like that. Her voice is weird and guyish and nasally and it grates my ears. “I’ll wear the uniform if you get me one that fits.”

“Umm, do you even know who I am?” I ask innocently.

“Yeah, Feferi Peixes, I know who you are. Vriska calls you bitch of sea.”

“What did you just call me?” I demand. How dare she? I am enraged.

“I didn’t call you anything, I was only relaying information, hence quoting what miss spider said to me earlier.” Geez, this smug bitch better have a good excuse.

“You want me to kick you out of swim club?” I ultimate. I’m getting pretty pissed now.

“Even though I am under your jurisdiction, how would it be unbiased to kick me off without even knowing my skill level? And anyways, Angela moved, so you need a new member, and cannot compete without the minimum number of participants. Technically, it would hinder you more if you kicked me out than it would hinder me,” she argues. Little know it all.

“Fine, go look in the cabinet by the gym teacher’s office, you’ll find a few extra suits. What’s your name, anyways?”

“Terezi.”


	3. A Daily Routine

Mmmm! Have you ever had Japanese ice cream? It is probably the best thing on Earth! I mean, you can eat it with your fingers, if you’re quick. I must know how they do it. I know this will nag at me until I figure it out.

I continue to munch away at the chocolate ball of delicious. We like to come here, to the mall, after school and get ice cream from different places around and talk. Equius is one of the few people I can trust. I don’t trust the people at school.

They laugh at me.

Equius doesn’t do that. I trust him because I love him. He helps me calm down, especially after an attack.

I don’t like to talk around certain people. They make fun of how I talk. 

Anyways, let’s stay out of the pity holes. Equius’s family has a lot of money, so we get to do a lot of awesome things with them! His dad can get a bit scary, but that doesn’t really phase me. You can get nice hugs out of all of the Zahhaks. Especially Equius. They’re all like big bears. All big and gruff and act all mean and menacing, but are actually big old lug nuts. That’s what my dad used to say, lug nuts. Those are the things on car’s tires that hold the wheel onto the axel. Not a lot of people know that.

Have you ever had to change a tire? It’s really fun! I used to-

Oh wait, my mind is wandering again… What was Equius saying…?

“…so then while we were working on the belts, one snapped on Daniel. He got quite the big burn mark where it tore a large chunk of the skin off of his hand. That is why the medical ambulance was here during seventh period. How was your day, Nepeta?” He looks at me expectantly. 

“Huh?” I look up at him from my ice cream.

“Were you even listening?” he questions. “I was telling the story about why the ambulance was here today.”

“Oh, yeah. My day was fine. Some tard faces stole my drawing pad during lunch… They tried to rip it up. I clawed their faces a bit and they learned their lessons, those big nasty butt nuggets.”

“Nepeta, you know it is not nice to call people such names. It is highly inappropriate that you say those mean things. You should stop,” he orders. Him and his silly orders. He thinks he is better than soooooo many people just because he’s smart and has a lot of money. Well, that isn’t true. I’ve been telling him that since we met, but he’s a lot better now, though he does still get overly authoritative. He does have a relaxed side, but he gets angry easily. Wasn’t I supposed to respond to him?

“Equius, they deserve to be called that, they stole my pad and that’s just not nice and they shouldn’t be treated with respect if they steal people’s stuff. I mean, they were making fun of my drawings in front of the entirety of second lunch! They took certain drawings and laughed at them ripping them up and a lot of them were my favourite ones, too!” I shout, trying not to raise my voice too much since we’re in the food court.

“Fair enough. But still, don’t go about openly saying things like that. It is just plainly disrespectful and you should at least attempt to control your tongue while in public, if not all the time,” he lectures. Sometimes I hate him.

After a couple more minutes of talking we start to walk around. All the rest is unimportant because it’s just me being silly and Equius being all stern and saying stuff like “Nepeta, it is inappropriate to try to dangle off the store displays” and “You really shouldn’t ogle at things we do not have the money to buy” and “Do not go into that store. There are… things that no one our age should see.”

Now of course I ask how he knows about such “things” because I know what he was talking about, I have a Tumblr account. He gets all nervous and claims that he heard Damara saying something about it while she was over at his house working on a project with Horrus. What an utter load of b.s.! 

Anyways, when he drops me off at my house, of course I go inside. Why wouldn’t I? It’s my house. Why do I even have to explain that? Some people are really stupid.

Okay, now I’m deaf. Meulin is screeching at the top of her lungs from only God know where in the house. It can practically be heard around the world, like supposedly what happened at the first shot of the American Revolution. I can’t even tell what she’s saying or if she’s saying anything that can be translated into any form of human language. Maybe she’s an alien and speaking some sort of language from a different world. I giggle at the thought because maybe my sister is an alien. If I actually say that out loud though I’d get called even worse names that I already do.

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump. The screaming has died down, but she is not wasting any decibels on the stairs. She sees me and just about tackles me to the ground, squealing and jumping up and down. It’s a few minutes before she calms down enough to tell me what she’s freaking out about.

“OMGOGMOMGOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMGOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOG MMMMMMMOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! Nepeta you will NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME TODAY BEFORE I LEFT CAMPUS TO DRIVE HOME OH MY GOOOOOODDD!!!!!!!!” she shouts. Lots of capitals are used for expression of excitement. That’s how it commonly is in children’s writing and fanfictions. 

I just look at my older sister, she is a couple inches shorter than me, and has the same chocolate brown skin, It looks better on her than on me. Her’s is all smooth and mine looks like there are volcanoes everywhere. I pretend not to care, though. I pretend not to care about a lot of things, I think it’s sort of like a defense. If I don’t react they don’t think it’s fun, so they leave me alone. That’s one of the few things that took me a while to get. She is still completely overjoyed about I have no clue what, but she has me in one of her “panther” grips. I don’t want to listen to this, I’m starting to get a headache. Why can’t I just go upstairs and talk to my friend. He hasn’t messaged me since yesterday, I hope he’s fine.

I’m knocked out of my thoughts by Meulin shaking me vigorously. “Nepeta, are you listening to me?”

“Huh?”

“Kurloz asked me out!!!”

“Isn’t he that juggalo you’ve been hanging out with? Gamzee’s older brother?”

“Yeah, why?”

“He gives me the creeps.”

“Whatever,” she sighs and lets go of me. I run upstairs and hop onto my computer, sending CG a message,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, glad to be back, you guys! I hope you all like this. Please leave a review/comment. I love to read those, you know. I’ve been working on characterization, and I’d like to know how I’m doing. Thanks, be back in two weeks!


	4. An Evening with the Tailors

At least they have stopped hurling spit wads like during Freshman year. Geez, those jocks were so imbecilic; never could they just pipe down and sit. Almost ruined one of my eloquent dresses, they did. Luckily Porrim has a good stain remover, otherwise those lovely purples would have run!

At my stop I get off the bus. Our house is actually quite nice. It is in a better part of town and the shrubberies are quite nice. We have one of our neighbors come over and trim them in exchange for tailored clothing for the little ones. As I step in the older green house, quite an argument strikes at my ears. As I listen, I can tell it is my mother and Porrim. 

“I think the cut to this dress is perfectly fine, mom. Honestly, I’m twenty one now,” Porrim complains to mom.

“Well you are under my roof, darling. Plus I think it will look nicer with at least some sheer under it. Maybe you could sew some wedding veil fabric under the slit, or sew the slit down to below your crotch,” my mother suggests, a bit of worry in the tone of her voice.

“Maybe some black sheer wouldn’t do it half bad, but I sure as hell am not going to sew it up. Do you know how long it took to hem the whole thing with one black strip and not rip it?” Porrim looks at our mom incredulously.

“I can imagine it took quite a while. But still, have a little modesty, please.”

“A guy should be able to control himself.”

“And a dress should be functional enough to be able to be walked around in and not broadcast your genitals for all to see. That is just plain and common sense.”

I do not particularly want to listen to this. I head upstairs to the second floor, then up to the attic. It has been converted into a sewing and craft room. We cannot really afford anything better than peel and stick vinyl but it is easily swept. It does not look half bad, either. There is a window seat that I like to sit in and look at all the birds and cars. As I glance around, I notice some of Porrim’s projects. Lots of dresses and a giant red sweater. I never question what she’s doing. Right now I only have one project, and that is a lovely dress for a friend. I sure hope she will like it, since I went out and got special fabric and whatnot. 

The dress will do down to about her mid-thigh, and has a jagged hem. That will take forever to stitch up, but it is definitely worth it for her. I absolutely cannot wait until Vriska sees it. She will adore it so much! Or at least I hope she will. She can be pretty picky at times, which can get fairly aggravating. Anyways, I made sure to put a fairly good amount of blue glitter on it, concentrated at the top and bottom. It has spaghetti straps to hold up the sweetheart neckline. Keeping it somewhat modest. It has her astrological symbol printed in her color. I have put so much work into this, and I hope she realizes it.

Maybe I’m just worrying too much.

Some of my other projects are on the shelves. I have not been working on them because of the white dress being my priority. Soon I will be able to go back to my other dresses, most of which are for myself. Soon enough orders for Prom Dresses will start to flood. That is mainly all the three of us, my mother, Porrim, and I, work on from January to May.

I head downstairs to my room. Upon entering it, I disregard the mess. I do not really clean it that much. I know where everything is, so I am perfectly fine with it like this. My mom gets on me sometimes. Pulling up my chat application, I send her a message. After a while with no response, I head back to the ground floor to get a snack.

“Hey, Kan.”

I whirl around to see my older sister staring at me, her arms crossed. “What is it, Porrim?”

“Perhaps I’m crazy, but is the cut of this dress too short?” she glares at me as I look her up and down.

“Honestly,” I start, “I think the hem of a dress should not go up to the waist. It looks like a shirt worn sideways with a train, not a dress,” I state plainly, turning to look in the fridge.

She stands there thinking for a second, then sighs. “I guess you’re right… Do you want to help me fix it?” she looks at me.

“Umm, not right now, I need to do something on my computer. Maybe in a bit, like, half an hour?” I estimate, closing the door and walking towards the counter.

“Sure thing. Who’s turn is it to cook dinner?” Porrim leans on the old marble, worn down from years of use.

“Mom’s,” I plainly state, not wanting to cook dinner myself and not wanting to eat whatever Porrim scrounges up. I head over to the fruit bowl, grabbing an apple.

“Fine by me,” she replies, heading up the creaky stairs.

I walk down the hall to the left, towards the foyer and living room. My mom is on the computer doing something as I lean over the back of the chair. 

“Yes, dear?” she turns, not taking her eyes off the screen. She is looking over the order website, trying to decide which request to respond to first.

“I volunteered you to cook dinner tonight,” I inform her, hoping not to get too much of a reaction.

“What gave you that idea?” she questions, going back to the computer monitor.

“I cooked last night and do you really want to know the atrocity Porrim will scrounge up and claim at the very least edible?”

“Fair enough. Do not expect anything special,” she states.

“Gracias, mamá!” I exclaim, hugging her from behind.

“You are most welcome, mi hermosa hija,” she replies, resting her hand on my shoulder for a second before I stand up and head for the stairs. “Oh, and one more thing,” she gets my attention. “Tell Porrim that she will need to learn to cook if she expects to get a man, or especially a woman.”

“Yes, mamá,” I sigh, leaving the room and heading for the stairs.

Once upstairs, I go to my room and check my computer. Looks like she messaged back!

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at [15:21] --  
GA: Hey Vriska  
AG: What?  
GA: I Was Wondering If You Wanted To Come Over To My House Tomorrow After School So I Can Fit Your Dress  
AG: I dunno, pro8a8ly. Anything to get me out of this damned hell hole.  
GA: Have You Eaten Today  
AG: Why do you care?  
GA: I Just Want To Make Sure  
AG: Yeah, I 8te lunch.  
GA: No Breakfast  
AG: No, why?  
GA: Because It Is Extremely Unhealthy To Not Eat Breakfast  
AG: I didn’t have time, miss fussy.  
GA: Fine  
GA: Just Please Wake Up On Time Tomorrow  
GA: And Make Sure To Take A Shower  
GA: I Like It When You Take Showers  
AG: Why…?  
GA: Because You Smell Nice  
GA: ??  
AG: Whatever.  
AG: I’ve got shit to do.  
AG: See you around.  
GA: You Are Coming Over Tomorrow  
GA: Right  
AG: Yeah, gotta fly.  
AG: Bye.  
GA: Goodbye  
\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at [15:42] –  
GA: <3

I hope she did not see that last part. Why did I send that? Ugh, I am such a clumsy idiot.

Oh well, better go help Porrim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, right on time. I took account all the feedback I got, which wasn’t a lot. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. The Maryams are Guatemalan if you were wondering. Also, it may not have been described, but the Megidos are Japanese, Nitrams are Latino, Captors are Korean, Vantases are Scottish/Spaniards, Leijons are African/Pacific Islander, Pyropes are Argentinian/Icelandic/Native American, Serkets are Caucasian, Zahhaks are African American, Makaras are African/Latino, Amporas are Scottish, Peixes are Pacific Islander/Latino. Just wanted to clear that up.
> 
> Please leave a comment/review, I absolutely adore your guys’ feedback!


	5. Mr. High Pantas

My shoes are old. I’ve dragged my feet in them so much the soles are half worn off and the laces are frayed every which way. My backpack’s basically rags barely holding up my 20 pounds of books and binder. I keep my head down and carry myself along the sidewalk. My eyelids feel as though 50 pound weights are dragging them down my face, my shoulders have an immense weight as though I am experiencing a constant five Gs. As I schlepp my weight across the dirt lawn I scramble to get my key out of my pocket. The keyhole has been worn down a lot, like it hasn’t been replaced since the duplex was built.

I just don’t even want to see my brother or my dad, those religious freaks. I just about bolt up the stairs, running on adrenaline. My legs would feel like gelatin if they weren’t already numb. I lay on my bed and sigh, closing my eyes hoping to get a little shut eye. Such sleep eludes me, like usual. I guess I should study, but I doubt it would even stick in my mind for the most fleeting of moments.

A knock sounds at my door.

“Hey, Karkat. I heard you come in the door, so don’t act like you’re not home,” a somewhat gruff voice comes from the other side of the door. All I have the energy to do is grumble. “Is it okay if I come in?”

“I don’t think I can stop you, so yeah, whatever the fuck you want,” I sigh. I’m in no mood for this. Of course, when am I ever.

“Language, young crab,” he opens the door, coming in and sitting on the edge of my bed. I don’t look up, just let my head sink deeper into the blood and drool stained, flat pillow.

“You haven’t called me that since I was in elementary school.”

“I still think it fits the description,” he chuckles.

“Whatever, what do you want?” I question, wanting this to be cut as short as possible.

“I was hoping you’d come to church with Kankri and I tonight. Since we’re starting a Wednesday night service I was hoping you would come. If you don’t want to stay for the service, there’s youth group you can participate in,” he informs me. I can already see the intense disappointment on his face if I were to say no. I hate that face. It makes me feel so bad, and I hate that feeling of sub-parness. I’m not sure if he knows what power he has over the emotions of others.

“Fine, I’ll try it. But no promises, dad,” I make sure to add a bit of tartness to my voice as I turn and sit up, sounding more venomous than I actually mean to, but I think it does the trick. He lets out a deep sigh and stands, turning as if to say something else. His shoulders slump slightly, his face looking so tired. He then faces the door and exits, closing it behind him.

I don’t know how he does it. Honestly, I don’t. He works full time and sometimes overtime at the metalwork shop. He’s worked long enough to get day shift. When I was younger I went with him for take your child to work day. He was trying not to let me know how hard he was working. On top of his long hours he’s one of the pastors at our church. Also having to raise us, I have no clue what time he uses to come up with sermons.

I just end up lounging around in my room for a while. Maybe somewhere I might have slept, but if so it was short lived. I have an old computer in my room, it has to have an adapter for the Wi-Fi. I generally just spend my time on random websites or some such. Kanaya convinced me to download this stupid chat client called pesterchum. It’s fine, I guess. I rather text, though. I did start talking to this one pers-

“Karkat! Come downstairs, dinner is ready and we’ll be heading to church soon,” I hear my older brother shout from downstairs. I shut down the computer and head downstairs.

“What’s gonna kill me tonight?” I question, looking at Kankri once I’m at the bottom of the stairs. His cooking actually isn’t that bad, I just like to tease him about it.

He gives me a long glare before responding, “How do you know that one of these days it isn’t going to kill you. It wouldn’t be all that funny. You know, comments like that can cause emotional pain in some people, luckily not such as myself. You should really watch what you say, as it could harm potential or already formed friendships and romantic entanglements. I suggest that you work on what you say, and try to be more positive than negative, as you have been for a while now- Hey! Do not make such rude and obscene gestures at me while I am trying to give you a life lesson. Now do you actually want food or not?”

“What the hell is it?” I interrogate, shrugging off his look of disappointment at my choice of vocabulary.

“If you must know, fish sticks and tater tots from the oven. I would have made something better but we need to leave in ten minutes, so eat or starve, I suggest the former.”

“Whatever, you dishing up?”

“I already have my plate ready. Get your own, brat,” he glances at me before walking towards the table.

“I thought you were against such insulting language, Mr. High Pantas,” I reply back.

“Well I know you can take such light terminology, and you’re my brother. As such I am supposed to insult you to some degree,” Kankri counters, using a fork to eat the tater tots like an idiot.

-

“How did you like Youth Group?” My dad asks, sitting in the passenger seat whilst Kankri drives.

I don’t respond.

“How was the lesson?” he tries again.

“I didn’t get it,” I lie. I simply just didn’t pay attention. I think it was something about accepting Christ and blah blah blah.

“Would you like me to explain it?” he questions, looking back.

“Umm, maybe later,” I reply quickly, trying to cover up the fact that I didn’t care. As we pull in the driveway I’m the first one out. Pulling out my house keys, I unlock the door and close it behind me, skipping steps upstairs. I log onto my computer and see that someone sent me a message via that shitty chat system.

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering carcinoGenetecist [CG] at 19:06 --  
AC :33

< hey i saw a cool thing at the mall today!

AC :33 < befurr you ask i was there with my friend

AC :33 < uummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

AC :33 < are you there

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] is now an idle chum! --

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering carcinoGenetecist [CG] at 19:53 --

 

Well shit, I better respond.

 

\--carcinoGenetecist [CG] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] at 20:47 --

CG: FUCK, SORRY. MY DAD DRAGGED ME TO CHURCH TONIGHT. I DIDN’T MEAN TO MISS YOUR MESSAGES.

CG: NOW WHAT THE OBLITTERATING FUCK DO YOU WANT, AC?

AC :33 < i just wanted to say hi as usual mr grumbly fart

AC :33 < but appurrently you will have none of it so i might as well leave you alone

AC :33 < so bye!

CG: HOLY SHIT, WAIT. I DIDN’T MEAN TO SOUND SO BITTERLY UNENTHUSIASTIC FOR YOUR ROYAL ARRIVAL, YOUR HIGHNESS.

CG: AND SERIOUSLY, MR. GRUMBLY FART? IS THAT YOUR WORST INSULT?

AC :33 < no

AC :33 < you poopy diaper wearing slobber baby

CG: |:B

AC :33 < is that supawsed to be your hair?

CG: FUCK OFF.

AC :33 < whatever

AC :33 < you said that you were at church

CG: YEAH, WHY?

AC :33 < only because we were supposed to go to church too

AC :33 < but we didnt because my moms sick

CG: LUCKY.

AC :33 < well unlike you i like church

AC :33 < anyways id like to talk more but my sisters going to have a ball if she sees me talking to a guy after my bedtime

AC :33 < or a girl

AC :33 < or just anyone

AC :33 < as you know she is no boundaries with her shipping

AC :33 < so night!

CG: NIGHT.

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering carcinoGenetecist [CG] at 21:03—

 

Well, I have no clue what I’m going to do now.


	6. Ice Cream

\--twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering apocalypseArisen [AA] at 12:02--  
TA: hey how2 cla22  
AA: fine as it always is  
TA: good two hear   
TA: 2neakiing your phone ii 2ee  
AA: the teacher is s0 stupid  
TA: ii wa2 wonderiing iif you wanted two go two the coa2t wiith me thii2 weekend  
TA: ju2t the two of u2  
AA: sure  
AA: I have t0 g0  
AA: teacher  
\--apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 12:10--

“I don wanna go with lab coat guy!”

“Mituna, you need to go with him, okay?” I plead with him, not wanting to cause a scene as usual, but I guess that’s unavoidable.

“But he does scary things to me!” he shouts, throwing his fists on the ground.

“I’ll go with you and make sure the scary things don’t happen, okay?” I ask, looking at him.

He looks down, blinking a bit, mulling over whether the compromise is worth it. After a long pause, he sighs and dejectedly mutters “fine…” but doesn’t stand.

“Okay, I need you to stand because I can’t carry you.”

“No.”

“Tuna…”

He slowly stands, slumping his shoulders. He stands a few inches taller than me normally, not counting the bumble bee bike helmet. I lead him over to the nurse and follow them back to the weight and height stations.

“Could you please take your shoes off, and your helmet?” the nurse asks, his brow furling as he sighs, knowing this will be quite the charade.

“Tuna, I’ll hold them so they won’t get hurt. It’s just like at home, when you go to bed,” I cajole, trying to get him to oblige.

“No! Don you dare fuggin touch meee!” He yells, backing up against the wall, his arms out in front of him. I walk over to the wall a yard or two away from him, turning and pressing my back against it. He doesn’t seem to notice too much, the nurse still trying to fuss with him. Inching towards him, my back still against the wall and looking forward to the other side of the hallway.

Soon he goes into sensory overload and lets out a yell, crouching to the ground in a ball and confining himself to a small place. I reach over and take his hand, rubbing little circles on his palm with my thumb. He seems to relax a bit and I start humming his favorite tune.

“You just want to skip the weigh in this time? We have all the info from last appointment and is probably still viable, since that was two weeks ago,” the nurse states, wanting to get through this without too much hassle.

“Yeah, just give us a minute to let him calm down, please,” I ask; he walks off.

“Thank, Sol,” Mituna utters, loosening up a bit. 

“No problem dude,” I relax. For the longest time Mituna has had to come to the doctor’s office every two weeks for as long as we can remember. He used to freak out a lot worse when we were little. He hit himself and left bruises, screamed a lot. He’s really smart though, probably even smarter than me. He just has trouble communicating. A lot of trouble. But still, I love him and I can’t imagine not living and growing up without him. 

“Are you ready for the check up?”

I’m ripped out of my thoughts by the doctor, leaning down with a kind smile, waving at Mituna. He likes her, I’m not sure how much. He has a big goofy grin on as he stands up to head to the room. As she walks into the room, she turns the light on. A cascade of multi colored lights envelops all who enter. This used to fascinate the both of us until she told us that it was just colored filters covering the filaments. That dampened out spirits a bit, but they still relax ‘tuna none the less, and me a bit too.

Her office has a window looking down on the courtyard and a bunch of stuffed animals she’s accumulated over the years. She has a bunch of pictures of her family on a small wall by her desk and some awards on a really high up shelf, probably so they don’t get knocked down. There are a bunch of lava lamps on shelves hanging from the adjacent wall, all of different colors. They’ve been accrued since before even she had the office. The guy who was in here before had quite the affinity, apparently. 

The rest of the appointment goes like usual. How are you? What have you been doing? Then down to business. By the end Mituna has himself nestled in all the pillows on the couch, his helmet askew. I attempt to get him up, “Mituna, we have to go now.”

“NO!”

I just stare at him for a bit not moving my stare.

“… fine. I want ice cream,” he declares, not moving from his spot.

“Only one scoop,” I inform, turning towards the door.

“But I want two!”

“But you didn’t let them take your weight and height today,” I rebuttal, having been through this routine multiple times.

“B-but Sollux, two!” he shouts, pouting.

“I know, your favourite number. I like it too-“

“Two!”

“But you didn’t behave. Maybe next time, okay.”

“I want two scoops,” he argues.

“If you keep insisting you will get no ice cream,” I state, starting to walk out the door. He pops up and follows me out the door, a solemn look on his face. After a little fiasco with him and the seatbelt we make it out of the parking lot with minor damage.

At the ice cream parlor he takes his sweet time deciding what flavor. I had to let three other people go before us just so he had time. I get the honey and vanilla swirl, he gets chocolate & fudge moose tracks, which I like too, but I got it last time. We both manage to not make a mess, which is very different from what usually happens. On the way home we stop at the park he likes so he can sit in his favourite tree. I work my best to keep his profanities to a minimum, but I had to apologize to this old lady; she seemed very nice, but startled at his word choice.

Many people have just plain out yelled at me that he shouldn’t live on multiple occasions, that we should put him to sleep for being a public nuisance as though he’s an out of control pet. He’s totally oblivious to this, either that or he just pretends he doesn’t hear. I really hope it’s the former. When we were little he was bullied really bad, but I don’t think he realized it. He just kept doing the idiotic things all the other kids told him to do blindly, trying to prove himself. They thought they were his friends, and that everyone loved him. All they were doing is pointing and laughing at the class dummy. The teacher eventually intervened and insisted homeschooling was the best option, so it was decided. He’s only stepped in a public school since for things I do, like the eighth grade promotion or the tech fair.

I really hope that Latula stays around, because right now she’s one of the only people outside the family that can stay with him, and calm him down. At the moment she’s a law major at University of Oregon, so we don’t get to see her as often.

“Hey, my troat hurs. Sol… Sol!”

“Huh, what?” I look up at him.

“My throa hurts,” Mituna looks at me with big eyes behind his mussed up hair.

“Okay, let’s get in the car then. I’ll make you milk and honey when we get home, okay?”

“…fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I missed last week, I was at weeklong overnight camp. There isn’t too much going on in this chapter, but I promise more next chapter.   
> Please comment/review! I love seeing those. Also, from now on I’ll be updating every Monday until the school year starts.  
> ~predatoryExcitement


	7. Seeing the Ocean Waters Pt 1

As I leaned my head out the window, I feel my face start to hurt. All this smiling is getting to me, but I guess it can’t be helped. My eyes begin to sting and it gets harder to blink in the 50 mph winds, so I pull my head back in the car and roll up the window. I feel my eyes starting to water, the moisture coming back as I feel a hand on mine.

“AA this is gonna be great, trust me,” Sollux says, placing his hand back on the wheel, joining the other, for better control.

“Why won’t you tell me what you’re planning?”

“Because I don’t want you to get too excited about it,” he replies, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Fine, but that doesn’t mean I won’t start getting excited!” I exclaim, my smile not fading. I can’t wait to see the vivid blue of the ocean. I’ve never been able to, and I’m so excited to walk on a beach. We’ve always been worrying about gas money in my family, especially since my mom has been in and out of jobs since I was little. My dad has been working for the air force for a while now, and at the moment he is stationed in Japan. We didn't want to move, but we Skype him whenever we can.

“Well I will tell you that you might not want to wear flip flops the whole time.”

“Why not?”

“You’ve said they hurt your feet, but you’ll still need them,” he states. Even I’ve forgotten when I said that. Maybe it was last summer, or the summer after eighth grade, or something like that. I lose track of time a lot.

I turn and grab my favourite hat from the back seat. I got it from as a souvenir when I went with my grandpa to see Indiana Jones come out in theaters. That was probably six years ago, maybe seven… I dunno, it’s just really old. It’s an adventurer’s hat and I’ve worn it on many “expeditions”, mainly me just dragging around my sheep plushy in the mud and dirt at the local playground.

Turning the radio on, I flip through the stations that come in, trying to find one that isn’t pop or other. An oldies station comes on and Sollux puts up his hand stating, “I think I might recognize it, isn’t this what old geezers listen to?”

“I dunno..”

The radio blares:  
“Well, I’m upper upper class high society  
God’s gift to ballroom notoriety  
And I always fill my ballroom  
The event is never small  
The social pages say I’ve got  
The biggest Balls of all”

“Dude, what is this? It’s like some creeper wrote it!” Sollux exclaims incredulously. I just let out a giggle.

The song continues on saying:   
“I’ve got big balls  
Oh, I’ve got big balls  
And they’re such big balls  
And they’re dirty big balls” This elicits laughter from the both of us.  
“And he’s got big balls,  
And she’s got big balls” 

“Dude, what?” I shout, utterly confused by this perverted song.

“But we’re got the biggest balls of them all!” the chorus concludes. The song continues on, the two of us ending up in hysterical laughter at the end. 

The radio host comes on the air and says “Okay, that was a little bit of AC/DC that someone requested. And no, get you mind out of the gutter, Patrick. It was about a dance.”

“Hey, it ain’t my fault I was raised in the seventies!” Patrick exclaims. “Anyways, Led Zeppelin’s When the Levee Breaks is coming up right after the break.”

Sollux reaches over and turns down the volume so we don’t have to hear the commercials.

\--

“Okay, close your eyes,” Sollux tells me, keeping his eyes on the road. I was wondering how much longer it would take.

“Why?” I question.

“Because we’re almost there and it’s a surprise,” he states. I roll my eyes before closing them. So cliché. After a minute or two I hear and feel the vehicle pull onto a gravel area and then it coming to a stop. Not one of his smoothest stops, I should say. He gets out on his side and soon enough I hear my door open and feel an absence. Holding my hand, Sollux leads me over and adjusts me. I giggle. “Okay, you ready?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” I ask, as though it were obvious, which it is.

“I don’t know? It’s just something you say before you unveil something, or do something over the top drastic,” he replies, and I can just hear the smile on his face.

“Can I open my eyes yet? It’s a little disorientating not being able to see,” I inform, starting to feel a bit dizzy, standing on uneven ground.

“Fine, geez. Go ahead, it’s not like I can stop you.”

“Well…”

“Just open your goddamn eyes, AA!”

I open my eyes to see a glassblower’s shop. It’s a small one, right off the highway. It doesn’t look that big, but it looks to have a shop in the front. I utter a small astonishment before walking forward and opening up the door. I hear him saying something about calling the person in advance to make sure it would be open. He even paid for a class to take place. I smile back at him as I look at all the little works of art. There are multicolored paperweights, jewelry, vases, cups, and even cats and pumpkins! Some things are even over $50, but it’s all the large or complicatedly exquisite items. 

Ring ring! I hear Sollux ring the bell on the counter. A quiet expletive is heard from the other side of a door before it opens up and an older man opens it, his wife standing in the back. He looks at us for a second, then with a smile, asking, “Are you the two that wanted the lesson?”

“Yeah, we drove here over the cascade range and are spending the day here,” he states.

“Well the lesson is free as long as you buy something over twenty dollars from the shop,” he looks at me then back to Sol.

“Do multiple things count as long as the price is over twenty?”

“Yeah, I just suggest you don’t load up on small things because they clack together and break, sometimes even with newspaper,” he says. Sollux nods then walks over to me, asking what I want.

“The pumpkins are beautiful,” I state, looking at the $25 price tag. “How do you make them?” I ask the man.

“Oh, I don’t make those, my wife does. She’s the artistic one, the one with talent. I just make the small things like paper weights and cups.”

“Well still, you two do have a talent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? The rest of their date will appear next week in part two, but this was getting a bit long. Constructive criticism is welcome because it makes my story more pleasurable for you. Tell me what you did/didn’t like in the comment/review section below. Bye bye!


	8. Seeing the Ocean Waters Pt 2

We leave the glassblower’s place around 4:45. It was so much fun, and Sollux bought me one of the orangey red pumpkins with green, blue, and purple swirls in it. It’s carefully wrapped in Styrofoam and sitting between things in the trunk so it won’t move around and break. Leaving the car in a parking space along the highway, we walk around town, stopping in a salt water taffy place to look at the candy. The place is called Ainslee’s Salt Water Taffy and it’s in Depoe Bay. As I look around there are so many different flavors of the sticky stuff. Smelling the salty air, I pick up a cinnamon taffy and smell it. Just like cinnamon. Sollux already has a bag and is grabbing some honey taffy. This elicits a giggle from me and he just looks over with an incredulous expression on his face. 

“You’re just too cute, Sollux,” I say to him, walking over and placing a handful of cinnamon and a handful of caramel into the bag.

“I should be saying the same to you, Aradia,” he looks up with a cheeky and crooked smile.

“Oh, shush you. Hey look, they have bubblegum!” I exclaim, reaching towards the basket but not quite being able to reach. Reaching up he grabs a couple small handfuls, placing them into the bag and grabbing some cotton candy to go along with it. “I could have gotten that.”

“Yes you could, but it would have greatly inconvenienced you and even though I find you trying then pouting absolutely adorable, I felt considerate for a change,” he smiles down at me. Why his arms are ridiculously long, I don’t know, but he is just ridiculously tall all around.

Once we have at least a pound of candy we buy it and walk out of the shop. The air has a sweet saltiness from the bay. It’s cool and crisp, and a smell I will never forget. I lean over the railing of the sidewalk and look out to the ocean. It’s just so big. Blues flow everywhere as the white waves crash onto the sand.

But I’m getting off topic here.

Sollux pulls me back by a shoulder and I realize that in my thoughts I have gone halfway over the edge. I’d fall onto the jagged rocks if I leaned any further. I stand up right back on the sidewalk. Leaning down towards me, he pecks me on the cheek then asks, “Are you hungry?”

“Now that you mention it, I feel famished. I haven’t eaten since eleven,” I reply, carding through my hair with my fingers.

He tucks a lock that was sticking to my cheek behind my ear while saying, “Well there’s a cool place down the street that sells sea food. Just try to keep the food under ten bucks, I still need gas money for work and school.”

I nod and reply, “I understand, but you know you don’t have to do this all for me.”

“You know you’re right, I don’t have to,” he realizes, a note of astonishment in his voice.

“What, you know that’s not how-“

“I want to,” he smiles at me. He always finds small ways to set me off, but I guess that’s why I love him. I just haven’t said it because I’m afraid, but I’m pretty sure I do love him. We’ve been dating since the end of middle school and have known each other longer than that.

“By how you’re able to act totally cool when you’re joking you should be in drama,” I inform. “Then maybe you’ll stop acting with me.”

“You don’t like it?” he looks almost heartbroken. I just glare at him until he smirks, “I like computer tech better, by the way.”

“Yeah, you do.”

“I am being utterly and completely serious.”

“Are we talking about cows now? Sheep are way better.”

“Homographs, AA. Remember elementary school?”

“Nope.”

“Yes you do,” he states, sitting on a bench facing the ocean. I sit next to him.

“Haven’t you ever heard of long term memory loss?”

“Yes, and I know you don’t have that.”

“Wanna hear a joke?”

“Sure.” He leans closer to me, half facing me. I turn towards him.

“Why did the ghost cross the road?” I scoot towards him.

“This is dumb.”

“Just ask how!”

“He wanted to.”

“No-“

He leans closer, putting an arm on the back rest for support. Then he interrupts, “Well sorry and excuse me, SHE wanted to.”

“It has nothing to do with the ghost’s gender identity, silly.”

“You know I’ve heard this one before.”

I put a hand back to support myself. “Just ask how!”

“Fine, how?” a tone of mock reluctance is in his voice, his face only a few inches from mine.

“To get to the other side.”

“AA that was so original-”

“You know, the afterlife!” I exclaim, which actually isn’t that loud so I don’t blow his eardrums off.

“Wow. Bravo.”

“You know I like these jokes,” I state. He places his other hand next to my hip, hovering over me.

“I know you like those jokes.”

“So don’t poke fun,” I reply with a smile, hoping he knows I’m not serious. It’s sort of playful even.

“Mhhm.”

I start to lean forward and so does he when all of a sudden my stomach growls loudly. I giggle.

“Geez,” he leans back. “I think it’s time for that restaurant.”

“Yeah, I think so,” I reply and turn, standing up.

“Hey, I was gonna be chivalrous,” he protests before standing up himself. “You know, help you up.”

“Oh well, let’s go,” I smile, holding out my arm to him.

~---..---~

As the ocean continues to lap at the coastline, the deep, dark blue is not as present as it would be at noon, blocked out by the reds, purples, oranges, golds and yellows reflecting from the sunset. The waves give the light an almost vibrato feel, a beautiful and slight wavering to the voice or pitch that happens when good vocal technique is used. I don’t know why people think it is so awful. It gives the voice it’s beauty, the light shimmering that makes the voice silky, silvery and precious. 

I squeeze Sollux’s hand as he asks me if I want to see it up close. 

“Of course,” I state, looking up at him. “Are you sure it’s safe, though?”

“I’ve done it millions of times.”

“Okay, that is an obvious hyperbole.”

“Whatever, I’ve swam in it,” he looks at me.

I look back at the ocean before responding with a: “I’m not a good swimmer. I don’t want to be swept away.”

“You won’t be swept away,” he assures. “My dad made me take lifeguard training after I completed swim class. Only reason I ever got off the computer except for school.”

“Still, I don’t feel like getting too wet.”

“Do you have your flip flops?”

“Yeah, in my bag.” 

“You should put them on,” he tells me, letting go of my hand. I look down to see he’s had his Chacos on the whole time. Rolling my eyes, I put my flip flops on and place my flats into my bag. It’s knitted with sheep’s wool. I learned how to knit just to make it. The bag is a dark red with blue and yellow stripes. We eventually find a way down to the sand, it covering my toes and enveloping my feet. I turn and smile at him and he smiles back at me. We make our way down to the ocean as the tide is just starting to come in. With the full moon rising, low tide is at about six. I learned that in science.

The chilly salt water laps at my toes and I squeal. The two of us make small talk as we walk into the ocean, it covering my ankles. I eventually can’t say anything but, “Cold, cold, oh my god this is so coooold!” After a minute or two, we walk back ashore and the sand is between my toes again. He turns to look at me and asks, “May I osculate you?”

“What?” I question. What on Earth does that mean.

“Let me show you,” he says slyly, leaning forward and-

I suddenly feel butterflies all over in my stomach. I almost feel like I’m going to throw up, it feels so good. My mind soars and I feel a warmth radiating from my chest. It’s all over before I know it and he’s taking a step back. I jump forward and wrap my arms around him, resting my head on shoulder, I let out a sigh and whisper, “Thank you.”

“AA, it’s no big deal.”

“It was my first kiss, dumbo, and you made it special,” I tell him, releasing him from the hug and stepping back.

“You’re welcome. We should get heading back to the car before it gets too dark.”

“You’re right, let’s go.”

~---..---~

As we turn down the high way, we head for the off ramp to town. I’ve been drifting in and out of consciousness. As the streetlights pass by more often, I’m awakened by the bright lights. As I sit up I hear Sollux mutter something about what another driver’s doing. The car jerks forward and starts to turn as the light turns green, and I hear a screeching sound, and I see headlights out of the corner of my eye and-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was at the beach this weekend, but I still uploaded it on Monday! Tell me what your reaction is, what you think happened, your denial, etc. I am really motivated by the reviews and I might even write a longer chapter if I get enough feedback. Love you all!  
> ~predatoryExcitement


	9. Hey yo

_**So I have decided that I will go on a short hiatus. It won't last long, just enough for me to finish up the plot and work on characters. I will replace this with the new chapter once I'm ready.** _

_**So while you wait, you can reread this or Homestuck, and leave as many reviews and comments as you can. It helps my motivation and I might update sooner, people just haven't been giving me feedback so I don't know what you guys want.** _

_**Anyways, happy reading! I hope to be back soon!** _


End file.
